When Skeletons Fall
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: Even the most closely guarded secrets can be discovered. Acceptance is hard to find, but can be found in the most unlikely of places. Six people. Six secrets. *High School AU*
1. Chapter 1

**Author: The Wayward Angel**  
**Story: When Skeletons Fall**  
**Word Count: 1570**  
**Chapter: 1/?**  
**Pairings: None yet  
Spoilers: None**  
**Trigger Warnings: eating disorders, self-harm, homophobia, angst, low self-esteem**  
**Summary: Even the most closely guarded secrets can be discovered. Acceptance is hard to find, but can be found in the most unlikely of places. Six people. Six secrets. *High School AU***  
**Disclaimer: Ha not even**

**AN: Sequel to my story, Skeleton in the Closet. Follows along all six story lines, may throw some romance in here just because I can, so beware of that. This will be more of a story than the previous. I really hope you guys like this and please tell me what you think in a review. Much love!**

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors.**

_When Skeletons Fall  
Chapter One_

Dean slings an arm around his little brother's shoulders, even though it's awkward because the junior is like four inches shorter than the freshman, "Heya Sammy." He says happily, his lips turned upward in a crooked grin.

"Hey Dean," Sam replies, lunch tray in hand. He raises an eyebrow at his brother, "No lunch?"

"Nah," Dean shakes his head, "I just had a protein bar in class."

Sam slowly nods and finds a table, "Did you want something?" The younger asks, picking up his fork.

Dean shrugs, sprawling out on the chair opposite his brother, "Can't I just bask in the presence of a giant?"

Sam raises an eyebrow but doesn't reply, digging into his school cafeteria spaghetti. Dean visibly winces but then turns his head as Jo and her friends walk by. "Hey Jo, looking good sweetie." He winks.

Jo rolls her eyes at Dean, shaking her head, "Dean Winchester, you are incorrigible." She replies, "Hi Sam."

Sam inclines his head at the cheerleader, wiping sauce from his chin, flushing slightly when the girls giggle at him.

"We still going to the movies later?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, sure." Jo shrugs in reply. Her friends sigh in jealousy, twittering obnoxiously with each other until Jo starts walking again, leading them to another table.

Dean swivels his head to grin at his little brother but Sam is staring down at his plate, moving the food back and forth with his fork, "So you're going out tonight?" He asks.

Dean nods, "Yeah, looks like. You gonna be okay home alone Samantha?" He teases, missing the way Sam visibly freezes at the comment.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine." The younger sniffs, "I won't wait up."

Dean chuckles, "Jo and I aren't like that." He says, "She's like a dude, admittedly a really hot one with luscious breasts but yeah."

"Everyone thinks you're dating." Sam replies, propping his chin up on his hand, staring at his older brother.

"Yeah, but we-"

"So I can break me off a piece of that?" Gabriel Novak says, slapping Dean's shoulder with a grin.

"Gabriel you mother fucker." Dean says by way of greeting, his face half amused and half irritated.

Gabriel simply shrugs, "She's hot, what can I say?" The senior then turns to his younger brother, Castiel, "She's hot right?"

Castiel gives a sort of half shrug, his eyes on the floor.

"This your brother?" Dean asks Gabriel. He met Gabe a couple of times before when Gabriel was on the varsity baseball team. "Castiel, right? I think we have calculus together."

"Yeah," Castiel says, shoving a hand in the pocket of his slacks, "I sit behind Chuck and Charlie."

"Yeah, that's right." Dean nods, grinning, "Have you met my little brother, Sam? He's a freshman but he's smart as hell."

"Hi." Sam says awkwardly, shifting in his seat.

Gabriel squeezes Dean's shoulder, "Good to see you Dean." He says then inclines his head, "Sam." He says with a nod before leading Castiel away, ignoring the way Castiel seems to stare at Dean even after the other teen has looked away.

"Well that was kinda awkward." Sam mutters, getting up to throw away his tray.

"Cas is a quiet guy." Dean shrugs as the bell rings, signaling them to start heading to class.

"Oh, so he's Cas now?" Sam asks with a smile.

Dean rolls his eyes, "Shut the fuck up." He mumbles.

Sam snorts and runs into another freshman on the way out the door, "Oh, I'm sorry." He says, his eyes wide as he moves his hands to steady the girl.

Ruby blinks and then gives a small laugh, "It's okay Winchester, I'm fine."

Sam smiles sheepishly, "Ruby, right?" He asks, "We have Latin together."

"Yes, we do. You're very observant." The girl rolls her eyes, "If you'll excuse me, I have late lunch." She says then walks off.

"Damn Sammy, she's hot." Dean whistles.

"She's jailbait to you." Sam replies, shifting his book bag over his shoulder, "See you after school." He says, taking a right to head to his algebra class.

Dean gives a little half wave before taking a left and heading for English Lit.

* * *

"So what's going on with you and Dean, Jo?" Charlie asks as the two girls leave the lunch room, heading for their physics class.

Jo just kind of shrugs, "We're just friends, honestly. I don't know why everyone makes such a big deal about it."

"Really?" The red-head asks, tilting her head, "Everyone thinks you're dating. You go out with him all the time."

Jo smiles, "Yeah, but we're just friends. We only slept together once and…it was kind of weird, you know? Like, we just work better as friends. Plus, I wanna be with someone for a long time and Dean's nowhere close to wanting to settle down."

Charlie nods, "Yeah, I can see that." She says, shifting her books from one arm to the other, "So these dates are just like, friendship dates?"

"I guess." Jo says, walking into class and sitting down at her desk, "Why?"

"Just curious." Charlie replies, "Meg has been asking."

Jo rolls her eyes, "That's all Meg cares about." She mutters.

* * *

"You get out early today?" Gabriel asks, walking Castiel to his art class. Gabriel has an open period so he doesn't mind just walking and chatting with his little brother for a few moments.

"Yeah." Castiel replies.

"Hey, are you okay?" Gabriel asks, concerned, placing a hand on his little brother's shoulder, "You've been weird ever since the thing with Winchester."

"Dean?" Castiel asks, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah."

Castiel turns his head, ignoring the way his heart beats hard in his chest just thinking about the gorgeous teen, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't figure him out." He says.

Gabriel arches a brow but then nods, "Yeah, he's an odd one." He says, stopping in front of the door of Castiel's art class, "You sure you're okay Cassie?"

Castiel sighs and shoots his brother a little glare, "Yeah, and don't call me Cassie." He quips before entering his class, pointedly ignoring his older brother's grin.

* * *

"He's so hot though, Ruby." Meg says, placing her head in her hands and sighing dreamily.

"Dean?" Ruby asks, snorting, "He's okay, I guess."

"You guess?" Meg says, gaping at the younger girl, "Ruby, he's like…the single hottest guy at this school."

"He's an asshole, Meg." Ruby replies, "Not attractive."

Meg shakes her head, "Oh my God, I think you're insane. You're clearly insane. With no taste in men."

Ruby goes quiet, pinching herself under the table, "Whatever Meg." She says, staring out the window.

"Jo's so lucky." Meg says wistfully, closing her eyes.

* * *

Castiel meets Gabriel after his last class of the day. "Church tonight?" Gabriel asks, shutting the door of his Ford Focus, turning the key in the ignition.

Castiel nods, "Yeah, and I have bible study afterward at Bal's house."

Gabriel nods and shifts his car into drive, "I think I'm going to skip church."

Castiel looks over at his brother, confused, "Do you not feel well?" He asks.

Gabriel shakes his head, "No, I feel fine. I just have a project due tomorrow that I haven't started yet."

"Why do you always wait until the last moment to do things Gabriel?" Castiel sighs.

Gabriel shrugs, grinning, "Because I'll get an A either way."

Castiel sighs.

* * *

Sam meets Dean outside after the last class of the school day, his older brother leaning up against their dad's old Impala that Dean has named Baby. Dean grins at his little brother, hopping inside the car and cranking up the music. Sam groans as Zepplin pours from the speakers and sits down in the front seat, placing his book bag by his feet, "We seriously need to discuss your taste in music." Sam says over the music.

"Driver picks the music," Dean replies, peeling out of the parking lot, "Shotgun shuts his cakehole."

Sam turns down the music and Dean glares, "What are you and Jo going to see tonight?" He asks.

Dean thinks for a moment, "Kick Ass 2. Starts at like 7:15. Why?"

"I can't just be a curious little brother?" Sam replies with a look Dean has dubbed Bitch Face #410.

"No." Dean replies, a slight smirk on his face, "We'll probably go to the arcade afterward. I'll be home after midnight."

Sam nods, "I might go over to Mike's for a bit, watch some football. He recorded the games from Monday night."

"Sounds good." Dean nods.

* * *

**Allie: I'm sorry if it takes me a while to update this. I have work like six days a week and a few other stories and series to work on but I will never forget about this story. I promise. Much love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: The Wayward Angel**  
**Story: When Skeletons Fall**  
**Word Count: 1285**  
**Chapter: 2/?**  
**Pairings: None yet  
Spoilers: None**  
**Trigger Warnings: eating disorders, self-harm, homophobia, angst, low self-esteem**  
**Summary: Even the most closely guarded secrets can be discovered. Acceptance is hard to find, but can be found in the most unlikely of places. Six people. Six secrets. *High School AU***  
**Disclaimer: Ha not even**

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors.**

_When Skeletons Fall  
Chapter Two_

Dean grabs his jacket off the back of the chair in the living room, sliding one arm into the sleeve, "I'm leaving, Sam. Are you sure you don't want anything while I'm out? I can stop by the store on the way home." He says, sliding his other arm in and popping the collar up.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Say hi to Jo for me." Sam says, flipping TV channels, his arm resting on the top of the couch behind his head and his feet crossed in front of him.

Dean grabs the keys to the Impala and nods, "Night Sam," before leaving the house and heading over to Jo's. On the way there he feels his stomach rumble and sighs happily, tracing his fingers over his abdomen as he drives, blaring out Styx through his speakers and singing at the top of his lungs, slightly off-key but happy.

He parks in front of Jo and Ellen's house and turns off his Baby, throwing the door open and stepping out. He shuts the door and struts up to the front door, knocking a couple of times before sliding his hand into his pocket.

Ellen opens the door and raises an eyebrow at the teen, "You again?" She sniffs before smiling, "Get in here. Jo's almost ready."

"Always waitin' on that woman, I swear." Dean jokes as he enters the house, grinning.

Ellen's eyes flicker with anger for a brief moment but it's gone as quick as it was there.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Jo says, entering the room, grabbing her jacket from the hook and draping it over her arm. "Shall we go?"

"After you, my lady." Dean replies with an exaggerated bow.

Jo punches his shoulder gently as she walks out the door.

* * *

Sam looks up at the clock which reads 7:14. He smiles a little to himself and turns off the television that he wasn't even watching. He is just waiting to make sure Dean was gone for sure before he let Samantha out. He stands from the couch and stretches, letting out a low moan as his back pops. He walks upstairs to his room and shuts the door, walking to his closet.

The teenager pulls out his box and opens it, pulling out his makeup and "home clothes". He sets his makeup down on his dresser and applies it with quick but efficient touches. Just foundation, powder, eye liner, mascara, and chap stick for staying at home. He puts the makeup bag back into the box. He pulls his hair back with a scrunchie but lets his bangs frame his face. He slides off his Sam clothes and throws them into the hamper, pulling on a pair of red cotton panties, a black padded bra, grey leggings, and an oversized black shirt.

Samantha puts her box back into her closet and walks back downstairs to pop some popcorn and watch a movie.

* * *

"Do you want anything?" Dean asks, gesturing to the snack stand inside the movie theatre.

Jo shrugs, "We can share some popcorn."

Dean grimaces but then quickly slaps a smile on his face, "Yeah, sure." He nods, pulling out his wallet and walking up to the stand, buying them a medium popcorn and a large drink to split. He hands Jo the popcorn and heads into the theatre showing Kick Ass 2.

They sit at the top of the theatre and wait for the movie to start. Jo snacks on the popcorn, stealing sips of the drink Dean set between them and wonders why Dean isn't eating any of the salty, popped goodness that she's holding. "Want some?" She asks, shaking the bag at him.

"No thanks. Ate at home." Dean replies, staring straight forward at the screen.

Jo nods and looks back at the screen, popping the snack into her mouth as she silently tries to remember the last time she ever say Dean eat.

* * *

"Do you have a ride to Bal's house after the service?" Gabriel asks, parking in front of their church to let Castiel out.

Castiel nods, "Balthazar is taking me and he will bring me home after bible study."

Gabriel nods, "Okay, but call me if you need anything."

"Of course." Castiel replies, getting out of Gabriel's car and walking up the steps of the church.

* * *

"Who is going to be there tonight?" Castiel asks Balthazar on the way to the older teen's house.

"You, me, Uriel, Ramiel, Anna, and Zacharia." The blond replies.

"Zachariah?"

"Yeah, he's a friend of Uriel's." Balthazar says, pulling into his driveway and turning his car off.

The two walk into the house and take a seat in the living room, Castiel pulling his bible from its case and placing it reverently on Balthazar's coffee table. Soon enough the other four teens show up and take their seats in the room. They start by discussing that night's service but soon get derailed when Zachariah says, "Did you see those two guys in the front row. They held hands when they prayed. It was totally sick. Fags like that are seriously going to burn in Hell for all of eternity."

Castiel shifts uncomfortably, "But God tells us not to judge others for their actions, or judge them on their sins. We should love everyone, and let God be the judge in the end."

Anna and Bal nod in agreement but Zachariah narrows his eyes, "But it's just sick, Castiel. God made Adam and Eve, one man, one woman. To choose otherwise is an abomination of Christ."

"It isn't a choice, Zachariah." Castiel says, "People are born that way."

"God would not make a person that would disobey his own laws. He wouldn't create a sinner from the beginning."

"Therefore, it cannot be sin." Castiel rationalizes.

"What are you, some kind of faggot?" Zachariah snaps.

Castiel freezes, "No." He replies in a calm and even voice before standing, "Pardon me." He gathers his bible and walks to the door, "I will see you all Sunday morning. God bless." He says stiffly before exiting the house. He walks to the end of the block before pulling out his phone and calling his brother.

Gabriel picks up after the second ring, "Cassie?"

"Gabe," Castiel says shakily, "I…I need you to come pick me up, please."

* * *

Samantha places the bottle of clear nail polish down, stretching out her feet and kicking them up and down to dry her toes. She snaps her head to the door when she hears the rumble of the Impala in the drive. "Fuck," She gasps, collecting her nail polish and dashing up the stairs to her room, shutting the door quickly.

She hears the door open down stairs and a confused, "Sam?"

Samantha cusses and rips the scrunchie from her hair and peels off her clothes, trying to change back into Sam.

"Sammy?" Dean's voice is closer now, at the base of the stairs.

"In my room!" Sam calls at his door.

"Okay…" Dean replies, "It's after midnight. Get some sleep. We have school in the morning."

"Alright." Sam calls back and turns off his light, crawling into his bed and pulling the sheets up around him.

That was too damn close.


End file.
